


Hypocrite

by astraria



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraria/pseuds/astraria
Summary: A very short scene, because Solas' response to my Inquisitor dating Sara made me mad, and I wanted more options to respond to him.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Sera
Kudos: 10





	Hypocrite

The Inquisitor Maeve entered Solas' room. No one had been any help, so far, and she figured Solas would be no more. Still, she was desperate for some idea. What on earth would Sera like, for a gift?  
Cassandra had been as disparaging as Maeve expected. Iron Bull, lascivious. Cole was surprisingly bereft of ideas. If anyone had the empathy or insight to help she’d been sure it would be him. Maeve knew Sera and Solas were about as opposite as elves could come, but he did spend a lot of time observing the world around him. Even if most of it was the fade.  
“Inquisitor.” Solas greeted her, simple and direct. He and Sara certainly had that brusque thing down together.  
“Solas. I wondered… I’m trying to find a gift for Sera, to show her how I feel. Do you have any ideas?"  
“You and… I see.” This was news to him, clearly, and not anything he liked -- but for what reason?  
“You won’t help?” Was all she could think to ask.  
“I can’t.” He replied sharply. “The way she’s been raised she’s no more an elf than I am a horse. I have no insight into what she could want. Something human and fleeting no doubt.” He turned away, the conversation over to him. But while she’d received derision from others for her relationship, this was something else.  
She placed a large hand on his shoulder, turning him back towards her. Growing up Qunari in a human world, she’d always been aware of her size, and didn’t mean to intimidate him. Not that she thought she could. She removed her hand when he faced her again, and she knew he was paying attention. But her eyes were narrowed, protectiveness shone in them. “I didn’t ask you because you’re an elf, if that’s what upset you.” But she knew it wasn’t.  
“It was not.” Was his terse reply.  
“I asked because you have shown so much empathy for those unlike yourself. Yet, you deride Sera because she is an elf, but not enough of one for you. You’ve shown you understand and respect humans, spirits, even myself, a Qunari. You may wish to examine your own disdain. You condemn others for their own short-sightedness, but you hold your own like a talisman. It does you no credit.”  
Solas blinked, but gave no other indication Maeve’s words meant anything to him.  
The Inquisitor left him like that. Her anger burnt hot at his reaction. It was unlike Cassandra’s -- she was worried what it would do to the Inquisition. But she’d expected better than small-minded bigotry from Solas. Perhaps she should not, in the future.


End file.
